Battle of Kasen-7
|conc = Sentiment Campaign|next = |name = Battle of Kasen-7|image = |conflict = |date = October 14-November 22 2555|place = Kasen-7|result = UNSC Victory *Joshua Ditullo is killed * forces reclaim control of the world.|side1 = |side2 = Joshua Ditullo's Insurrection|commanders1 = * Maxwell Hendricks (Late Battle) * Timothy-127 (Late Battle)|commanders2 = * Joshua Ditullo * Rose Watson|forces1 = *Six *Several ground forces *UNSC Hammer of Dawn **Orange Team|forces2 = *Several ground forces *Five **The Overseer *Three |casual1 = *Numerous troops *All six *Julia-063|civilian = Several civilian casualties|casual2 = * Joshua Ditullo * Rose Watson *Five **The Overseer *Three }}The Battle of Kasen-7 was a battle fought between Orange Team who allied with the people of Kasen-7 against Joshua Ditullo’s insurrection movement. The Battle concluded with the arrest of Ditullo and the death of Julia-063. Background On the planet Kasen-7, the colony was invaded shortly after in 2525 and almost entirely destroyed by Covenant forces. However, by 2549, human settlers returned to the planet and began to rebuild on it. After the war was over, colonist visited the world and saw it had already been recolonized. Additional UEG and settlers arrived at the planet and began to colonized an rebuild at an industrial level rate. While many liked the change, a majority of the original settlers did not. On March 14, 2555, Colony ship commander, Joshua Ditullo pleaded with UEG representatives to leave the planet back to hands of the original settlers. However, UEG representatives denied his requests and forced him out of the building when he screamed out his demands. Despite the throwout, many saw the actions and were outraged. Ditullo then rallied friends and families who supported him and agreed on a march to the UEG capital of Kasen-7. Capital March On April 23rd 2555, Ditullo and his followers launched a march against the UEG at the capital city of Genji. The march started off relatively peaceful with some counter protestors entering the battle ground in defense of the UEG. Originally no clash had begun and both parties wanted to keep it that way. Ditullo was offered the chance to give a speech and did so, proclaiming the need to get rid of the UEG presences. However, as he was giving the speech, a UEG support and ex-military man fired off a sniper round towards Ditullo. The bullet missed and an all out battle ground erupted. Protestors and anti-protestors began to clash with one another and engage in an all out brawl. teams and local police force was even called in to subdue the fighting. Once the chaos died down, Ditullo was arrested. Aftermath and Release Six month laters, Ditullo was released from prison returned to society. Upon returning to society, Ditullo learned that his movement was still alive and keep up the pressure against the UNSC. Ditullo believed it would be best to take what military followers he had and retake the planet by force. The Battle Attacking the Capital After Ditullo was able to mobilize his own forces, he and his army attacked the capital, engaging in UNSC officers and troops. Ditullo’s army was able to hijack and steal warthogs and other UNSC equipment and opened fire against the capital. Ditullo and his forces also captured small vessels and formed a blockade over the city. Ditullo and his forces marched and captured the building and began to take prisoners and those who did not submit. After several key buildings and posts were taken by Ditullo’s insurrection, the insurgents established a jamming field around the planet and deployed ships to all major cities. Ditullo then sent UEG supporters to labor camps and other prison like fields and began to do work. Ditullo commissioned one of his lieutenants, Rose Watson and others to the far side of the world to ensure Kasen control, not UEG. Mission to Renku Watson and her ship, the Overseer, were deployed to the city of Renku on the other side of the world. Watson gave the ultimatum once she arrived, either join Ditullo or die where they stood. While some agreed to the terms, others did not and opened fire against the incoming ship. Heavy were launched against the ship and severally damaged the hull. Watson ordered drop ships down to the surface to engage the loyalist forces. Once on the ground, both Insurrectionist and UNSC troops opened fire and pushed each other back into a stalemate like stance. However, UNSC troops established an AA station and shot down the Overseer, forcing it to crash outside the city. The act was able to give the UNSC the moral boost it needed and charged through the streets of the city and began to slaughter the insurgents. However, before victory could be claimed, Ditullo arrived with three newly captured and released three onto the city, destroying two buildings and killing dozens. Using Renku as an example, Ditullo formulated his position as the planet’s ruler and cut it off from UNSC or UEG communications. UNSC Response After a four day time period, and representatives grew weary of the silent planet and prepared an excursion force. However, recommended a spartan deployment in order for those deployed to complete their original assignment. agreed to the terms set by ONI and deployed Orange Team to the planet. Battle for Kasen-7 Orange Team was sent to Kasen-7 to combat potential Insurrectionist forces and discovered that there were indeed Insurrectionist on the planet almost holding it hostage. After exiting the space-elevator, Insurrectionist quickly overwhelmed the spartans by threatening to kill innocent civilians. The team was stripped of both weapons and armor and thrown into labor camps, but unknown to the insurrectionist, Julia-063 had snuck a communication devise into the camp and called for reinforcements. As the UNSC reinforcement arrived, the Insurrectionist leader, Joshua Ditullo had singled out the spartans for this and took a group of ten civilians and the spartans and threaten to kill the civilians if the one responsible did not come through. As Joshua asked Timothy-127, who denied the claim, he without hesitation killed a teenage boy in the line. Outraged, Julia admitted to it, but only after charging down the mad man and almost knocking him un-conscience. Julia was then taken away and the rest of the group through back into the camp were within a two day period, was freed by both Orange Team and UNSC forces. Regaining their armor and weapons, the team tracked down Julia only to find her in a fortress over looking the camp, beaten and scarred. Unable to heal her, Julia-063 died in Tim’s arms as he carried her out to the labor camp fields to rest. Enraged, Tim swore vengeance and requested to hunt down the leader of the Insurrection, Joshua Ditullo. granted his request and for nearly two weeks, hunted Joshua until they found him ready to flee the planet by using an old evac center from when the planet was glassed just three decades ago. Ending the Hunt On November 20th 2555, Orange Team stormed the evac center, killing everyone in the facility quickly until Thomas-012 tripped the alarm, causing a scorpion tank to come after them. After dealing with the scorpion, Tim-127 ordered Clark-055 and Tom to wipe up the remaining Insurrectionist and call for reinforcements, whilst he deals with Joshua. Though superior in hand-to-hand, Tim was able to get the jump on the warrior by using a grenade on a console blowing up a window and shoving Joshua out. Holding on a small piece of debris, Joshua begged for a trail though Tim was not willing to cooperate, grabbing the man and breaking his neck. Reinforcements arrived and the evac center was cleared from Insurrectionist forces. From capturing the center, Clark was able to find a path to a small deployment bay still fill with Insurrectionist, and so on the twenty-second on November, Orange Team and the UNSC struck against the base and ended the Insurrectionist hold on Kasen-7, ending the battle. Aftermath Cultural Following the end of the battle, a majority of Insurrectionist were taken into custody while any others fled the planet or were wanted for the rest of their lives. The and seemed to have a strong hold on the planet to prevent other forms of rebellion from resurfacing. Like many insurrectionist planets, the people of Kasen-7 who supported Ditullo were outraged and angered by the presences of the UNSC. Although, those who were subjugated to labor camps, UNSC military personnel and those citizens who already supported the UEG were perfectly contempt with the added security force. However, with the destruction of many lives in the wake of the temporary take over, many sources of income were lost such as farming, jewelry, luxury goods, and growing agriculture and infrastructure. Economic While the colony held a strong economic presence among itself however, it was crippled by the invasion of of both Ditullo and the UNSC. Many sources of income were lost to the battle as were many lives. Income loss included farming, jewelry, luxury goods and infrastructure and other technical innovations with Kasen-7’s geography in use. While old jobs were lost, a new emphasis on construction, UNSC ship building, weapon development. New sources of farming were picked up else where and small towns struggled to survive. Mining became a prominent income source, looking for the relics before the days of the . Political After the rebellion led by Ditullo, the political structure of Kasen-7 was left divided for years. Many who supported Ditullo in the representative council would argue for years to get the UEG to leave. Those who opposed argued with equal strength. Protests for and against each side continued to fuel the fires as either side neither gained no ground and lost so much more. Military officials were asked to argue for and against Ditullo’s actions. While some agreed, others refused, including Orange Team. Fighting between the people erupted so much that even Ditullo’s family demanded the fighting to stop. However, those who others saw as radical supporters, refused the family’s requests and kept the fighting up. Eventually, by 2563, many of the supports of Ditullo either died off due to bloody battles in the streets of Kasen-7 or left the planet and joined the Coalition of the New Earth Government. Timeline October Fourteenth * Joshua Ditullo and his forces attack the capital of Kasen-7, Genji. * While in the attack, Ditullo and his men were able to capture armaments, buildings and other key locations for both sides. Fifteenth * Ditullo and his forces successfully raid a UNSC dock and capture two frigates and three destroyers. * Ditullo orders his men to spread out across the planet to retake it from the UNSC. Eighteenth * Ditullo and his forces capture Genji. Twentieth * Rose Watson is deployed with the Overseer to capture Renku. * UNSC loyalists open fire and attack the Overseer. * LT Commander Watson deploys ground forces to engage loyalists Twenty-First * UEG loyalists shoot down the Overseer. * Rose Watson dies in the crash. * Ditullo fires off three with three newly captured cruisers against Renku, destroying the city and solidifying his rule. Twenty-Fifth * UNSC and UEG realize Kasen-7 had gone dark. * deploys Orange Team to investigate. November Third * Orange Team arrives on Kasen-7. * After investigating a bit through Genji, they are captured by Ditullo’s forces and placed into a labor camp. Fifth * Julia-063 sneaks into a communications center and requests UNSC reinforcements. Seventh * UNSC reinforcements arrive and engage Ditullo’s fleet. * Ditullo forces the spartans to confess they were the ones that sent out the transmission and he begins to kill civilians. * Julia confesses and is taken away while the rest of Orange Team is forced back into labor. Ninth * Orange Team stakes a rebellion from within the labor camp. * The rebellion is successful and supported by UNSC troops. * Orange Team is freed and regains their equipment. * The team learns that Julia-063 was beaten to death by Ditullo. * Julia is buried at the camp. Tenth * The UNSC break Ditullo’s fleet, forcing it to ground. * A bounty goes up from an ONI agent for Ditullo’s head and the hunt for the commander begins. Twentieth * Orange Team finds Ditullo’s stronghold and storms it with other UNSC troops. * Timothy-127 corners Ditullo and kills him by breaking his neck. * UNSC troops capture the site. Twenty-Second * Orange Team and UNSC forces storm the final stronghold and capture it. * The battle ends. Combatants Space Assets * Six * UNSC Hammer of Dawn (Late Battle) Units * Orange Team (Late Battle) * UNSC ground froces Personnel * Maxwell Hendricks (Late Battle) * Timothy-127 (Late Battle) * Julia-063 (Late Battle) * Clark-055 (Late Battle) * Thomas-012 (Late Battle) Ditullo's Insurrection Space Assets * Five ** The Overseer * Three Units * Several group forces Personnel * Joshua Ditullo * Rose Watson Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Battles Category:Post War Era